Nolan Hotchkiss
Nolan Hotchkiss was a special guest character in the television series Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists on Freeform. He is portrayed by Chris Mason. A natural-born leader, Nolan was the heir to his family’s empire. Though he put forth the image of a golden boy, Nolan was a manipulator who uses his friends and family to maintain his image. Not a big fan of authority figures or the word “no,” Nolan wasn’t used to losing. Biography Nolan is the wealthy, prestigious son of Claire and Peter Hotchkiss, as well as the younger brother of Taylor. Nolan's childhood was riddled with his mothers' pressure to be perfect - have the perfect grades, perfect relationships, perfect extracurricular activities, and perfect appearances. He participated in many press junctions and was labeled "America's Prince" due to his family's wealth and rise to fame. In high school, he was best friends with his fellow athlete, Mason Gregory. The duo did several activities and athletics together. Nolan always excelled by placing first while Mason rounded up second. Mason soon met and began dating the athletic, intelligent daughter of a senator, Caitlin Park-Lewis. At some point, Caitlin and Mason ended their relationship and she began to date Nolan instead. The prospect of their relationship excited Claire, who enjoyed the idea of her prodigal son marrying a potential future First Daughter. The brand-new "it-couple" later began their freshman year of college at Beacon Heights University, his family’s college. The couple was on and off for an extended time, which was around when the time when he met openly gay BHU student, Dylan Walker, and Ava Jalali, the daughter of two wanted FBI fugitives. He also ceased being friends with Mason, who harbored negative feelings for him due to his history with Caitlin. A year before "Pilot", someone attempted to murder his older sister, Taylor. This pushed Taylor to fake her death. Nolan was aware of her plan which resulted in his lack of remorse at her funeral, as noted by Dylan. He was the only member of his family to know that she faked her death and was in hiding. Their mission soon changed to gathering enough information to shut down Hotchkiss Technologies. He remained in contact with her and also helped her survive in isolation by providing her with supplies. During his friendship with Dylan, the pair grew closer and Dylan voluntarily helped Nolan with his business ethics assignments. On a specific night, Nolan had asked Dylan for help with BE, to which Nolan became aware that Dylan was moving in with his longtime boyfriend, Andrew. Nolan suddenly began coercing Dylan into a romantic situation, which Dylan was hesitant to participate in at first. They later made out and had sex, which Dylan felt awful about due to his commitment and love toward Andrew. Nolan used the events of their affair to manipulate and blackmail Dylan into remaining in his "perfect" posse and doing English papers for himself and Ava. Nolan's relationship with Caitlin soon fell apart, though she was unaware of his tryst with Dylan. Under pressure from his mother to maintain his "perfect" image, he sought out a way for Caitlin to remain his girlfriend - at least publicly. He captured a photo of Caitlin's mother, a senator vying for a future presidential seat, having an affair with an unknown man. He then used the picture to blackmail Caitlin into remaining his "perfect" girlfriend in public and around his family. Since Caitlin was allowed to privately date scientist Jeremy Beckett, Nolan began his own private, yet passionate, relationship with Ava. Personality Manipulative, cunning, and obsessed with being perfect, Nolan, in short, was a dangerous student who would do anything to stay on top. Publicly, Nolan presented himself as laidback and cocky, but yet still with a charming grace and friendliness. However, his commanding and scheming aspects were under a thin veil, and he was a master of subtle threats that were itself intimidating without hard seriousness or rudeness. According to Mona, Nolan had a unique ability to persistently push another student to the point of snapping. Around those he loved, specifically Taylor and Ava, Nolan was indeed misunderstood and did have a heart of gold. He cared for Taylor to the extent of helping his sister fake her death and assisted in discovering the shady dealings of Hotchkiss Technologies, as well as bringing her food and tools. He kept encouraging and inspiring Ava to make something out of herself and escape her father's shadow. However, around his mother, Nolan was quite meek and could not stand up to her, suggesting he was scared of her rather than simply intimidated. Nolan even apologized to his would-be killer for his transgressions against them. In the end, Nolan was indeed selfish, calculating, shallow, and showed a slight psychopathic force to be reckoned with in his pursuit of being the best of the best. Physical Appearance Nolan was a handsome young man in his late teens or early twenties, with pale skin, dark brown hair, and stunning blue eyes. He had a muscular build and a sharp facial structure. Nolan usually wore dark but casual clothes but can dress dapperly if needed. Series Pilot In a lecture hall, Alison DiLaurentis introduced herself through the students' interactive e-board as Professor Granger's new TA. Their summer assignment was to read a book by one of Alison's favorite authors. She asked the class if they had any opinions on the book or the characters. After she heard Dylan and Ava's answers, Caitlin remarked that if someone hurt anyone she loved she would want payback too. Nolan cheekily said no one would hurt him, all while his arm was draped over her, and the class chuckled in response to his comment. Alison called on him for his opinions, to which he arrogantly responded that payback's a bitch. That the characters deserved what they got because they did terrible things. He slyly said he thought she would appreciate the world view, much to Alison's subtle surprise. After class, Nolan started to leave the classroom when Alison stopped him. She asked him why he thought she would know anything about payback. Nolan looked around to see if anyone else was paying attention to them before he dropped his voice to just above a whisper. He told her that while his mother thought Alison was here because she reminded Claire of his sister, it was more than that. He left immediately after he commented, and Alison watched him go, more confused than ever. Nolan and his friends walked outside and gathered in front of the building. He then told Caitlin he needed her at his parents' place for dinner. Caitlin tried to reason with him since she would already be at his mother's welcome back party later. She also told him she had other plans, however, Nolan insisted that she come and she couldn't say no. Before they departed, Nolan reminded Dylan that the arrangement to do his and Ava's homework will remain from last year. Dylan said he could only do Nolan's as he needed the spare time to focus on getting a summer symphony chair. Ava told Nolan not to worry about it, but Nolan insisted that Dylan was smart enough to do their work. He kissed Caitlin goodbye before he left. Caitlin noted to Dylan that she thought it would be different this year because of Taylor, which Dylan added that she even cried at the funeral. Caitlin offered to help him with the information Nolan was using to blackmail him. However, Dylan sharply stated they were only fake friends. The group hung out to make it seem like Nolan had a perfect posse. In a flashback, Caitlin was leaving Jeremy Beckett apartment's when she was confronted by Nolan, who wanted to proposition her. He informed her of his need for her to continue posing as his girlfriend so he could continue to be with Ava. He would be with Ava publicly, but his mother disapproved of her family. Caitlin refused at first, however, Nolan refused to let her pass. He threatened to leak photos of her Senator Park-Lewis' infidelity. The infidelity could destroy both Caitlin and her mothers' political careers. He assured her that she could keep seeing her scientist boyfriend in private, but in public, they would be a couple. In the present day, Caitlin explained to Jeremy that with her mother planning to run for president, she couldn't risk it. He offered to talk to Nolan about leaving Caitlin alone and stopping him from leaking her and her mothers secret. Caitlin, however, said she would talk to Nolan and set limits. At the Hotchkiss residence's poolside, Ava was coding on her laptop when Nolan walked up in his bathing suit and sat next to her. She admitted that she felt bad about Dylan doing her work as they're all under enough pressure as it is. Nolan responded by saying that pressure was typical of BHU. She just needed more time to do what she's currently doing instead of spending time with him. Nolan commented that she could always just hire people to do things like that for her - outsourcing it. Ava, much to Nolan's dismay, insisted on doing it herself. She wanted people to think of her when they hear the name Jalali, not her father. Nolan assured her that they would, especially with her internship at Vogue coming up. He admitted that he was born into a perfect family. He had to be the best at everything - or at least look like he was. Ava, however, was the opposite and was going to be somebody because she was amazing. Ava was grateful that he believed in her and they shared a kiss. Ava stood up and took off her robe and dove into the pool with Nolan on her trail. They shared a romantic moment that eventually led to him taking off her top. Later, after Nolan dried himself off and made his way back into the house, he found his mother, Claire, looking down at him from the balcony. She mentioned she met Ava on her way out, which made Nolan visibly nervous for a second before he regained his composure. Nolan insisted she was just a friend that he had a couple of classes with. A relieved Claire said that he didn't need her family's drama. Claire continued to talk about his coach who wanted Nolan to lead an extra practice this weekend. Nolan began to say that he didn't have time but Claire, surprised, informed him he had worked so hard to be captain. She assured him that he didn't want him to throw it all away. Nolan expressed his desire to have some time for himself, but his mother dismissed it and assured him he could handle it. As Nolan headed upstairs Claire mentioned that she wanted to speak to Ava at the party. As soon as Nolan was gone, Claire took out her phone and demanded active surveillance on BH-5. The caller reminded her that BH-5 was the code for her son. Claire was sure that was what she wanted. At the luxurious Hotchkiss estate, the Hotchkiss' threw a welcome back party for faculty and staff. Nolan was present at the party, which Alison noticed when gazed out a window. She witnessed Caitlin and Nolan intensely arguing under the poolside tents. Caitlin began to walk away when Nolan grabbed her arm and yanked her back to continue their conversation. Later that night, Nolan and Andrew were conversing until Nolan noticed Dylan and made his way over. Dylan expressed his anger and confronted Nolan and asked why he was talking to Andrew. Nolan advised Dylan to calm down - all Andrew was saying was how good things were since the couple moved in together. Nolan expressed his happiness for them, however, Dylan cut him off. Nolan seemed unfazed, amused even, at Dylan's behavior. He smirked and remarked that Dylan looked hot while he was angry. Dylan venomously stated that Nolan has no idea what he was like when he's angry. He then warned him to stop messing with his relationship or he would find out just how much he's capable of. Lost and Found Mona discovered the name "BH-5" which was Claire's code word for Nolan in "Pilot". Mona also used Beacon Guard to tracked Nolan, and was surprised when his current location was in her apartment. This was later confirmed to be an unidentified person who used Nolan's ID card to access her apartment. Their intention was to leave a box of cupcakes that spelled out, "CAN WE BE PALS" with two eyes underneath. Mona used Taylor's mini Beacon Guard's GAIT recognition program to find out who this 'fake Nolan' was. The person turned out to be Dana Booker. Hook, Line and Booker In a flashback, he spends Christmas with Ava where shows his genuine feelings for her and how if she's happy, he's happy. Enter the Professor In a bonus scene, Taylor receives a visit from someone who sounds like Nolan. When she asked if it was him, the Nolan look-alike replied: "Does it matter?" However, Taylor then is woken up by a staff member of River-Well Treatment and Spa center proving that she was just dreaming. Appearances (5/10) Season 1 * Pilot * Sex, Lies and Alibis (Body and picture: mentioned) * ...If One of Them is Dead (Picture: mentioned) * The Ghost Sonata (Picture: mentioned) * The Patchwork Girl (Flashback) * Lost and Found (Mentioned) * Hook, Line and Booker (Flashback) * Lie Together, Die Together (Mentioned) * Enter the Professor (Bonus Scene: picture: mentioned) Romantic Relationships Ava Jalali (see "Hoti") - Ex-Girlfriend, Was in love with prior to his murder |-|1st = * Started: Before Pilot * Ended: Pilot * Reason: Nolan cheated on Ava with one of her runway models as a way to purposely end their relationship. Caitlin Park-Lewis: Briefly dated. |-|1st = |-|Fake Relationship = Dylan Walker: Hookup. |-|Affair = Relationships The Perfectionists Family Taylor Hotchkiss - Nolan is the younger brother of Taylor. They were best friends as children and remained close throughout their lives. When they were in trouble they would never turn on each other, which was something their mother admired about them. They often played together with Taylor taking the lead as she was the elder sibling. After uncovering the truth about Hotchkiss Technologies, Taylor faked her death to further investigate the company. Nolan was the only person who Taylor trusted with her scheme. Because he knew she wasn't dead, he didn't cry at her funeral and remained a diligent student and friend to his clique. As seen in "Pilot", Nolan often brought her groceries and helped her stay connected to the outside world. She kept him apprised on the status of collecting information regarding HT. This arrangement spanned for one-year until Nolan was tragically murdered. Other Friends Mason Gregory - Mason and Nolan met during Freshman year at Beacon Heights University. They were best friends yet athletic rivals. Their friendship seemingly faded when Nolan began dating Mason's ex-girlfriend, Caitlin. Mason and Nolan remained distant throughout their Sophomore year of college. Following Nolan's tragic murder, Mason attended his funeral and was visibly grieving. Mason later tried to assume Nolan's position as the leader of The Perfectionists by emulating his behavior. It wasn't until he realized how much he was hurting those around him, that he explained to Caitlin he was an insurance policy. Nolan told Mason everything he knew about everyone in the case that he was killed or went missing. Nolan wanted someone he trusted to know his enemies. Trivia * Nolan is a member of the swim team and was aligned to be captain before his death. * He died exactly how Caitlin described - pushed off the top of Thorne Hill and impaled by the stakes below. * He is similar to how Alison DiLaurentis was before her disappearance. ** Both were manipulative and charming, using these traits to manipulate people's minds. ** Both were sneaking around and in contact with a mysterious person, Alison with Ian Thomas and later A, while Nolan was in touch with Taylor Hotchkiss. ** Both blackmailed and peer pressured their friends to be their "perfect posse". ** Both "died" before they could accomplish their plan. However, in Alison's case, her death was faked while Nolan's wasn't. ** Both had a physical relationship with their LGBT best-friend. * Nolan is the first character to die in the series. * It's possible that Nolan knew Taylor was going to fake her death since he didn't cry at her funeral, as pointed out by Dylan. * His funeral and memorial service were held in "Sex, Lies and Alibis". * Nolan's secret stash of both marijuana and the Perfectionists' secrets was stolen by an unnamed assailant. *Similar to Ali and Mona appearing in in The Bin of Sin, he and Taylor appeared in a bonus scene for Enter the Professor. Book Comparisons * Nolan is described as a "spoiled privileged bully" who used his status to bully others. Despite being hated he was also remarkably popular. The book series focused on his murder and the Perfectionists' goal to solve the murder. This remains the main plot in the television series. * In the television series, Nolan is the fake friend of Caitlin, Ava, and Dylan. However, in the books, he was only friends with Parker Duvall before her death. * In the books, he views sex and romance as nothing, which is the facade he portrays to the world in the television series. Quotes Gallery S1_Nolan_Hotchkiss_Promo.jpg Nolan_Hotchkiss_Evil-Misunderstood_Promo.jpg 1x01_Promo10.jpg AKXo7i4K36.png Chrome 6eq2VSEMLm.jpg Chrome BZQN2GExOr.jpg 101_Nava3.jpg 101_Nava4.jpg Chrome JxQY7RWr7c.png Chrome YrkcxTDY6f.png 1x01_Promo17.jpg Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_10.21.29_PM.png Screen_Shot_2019-03-20_at_10.21.49_PM.png Nolan's_Body_1.png Nolan's_Body_5.png 102_Nava.jpg 103 PLL-TP SC61.jpg 105_SC1.jpg TP SC 110 (15).jpg Navigational References Category:Characters Category:TV show character (The Perfectionists) Category:The Perfectionists Characters Category:Season 1 (The Perfectionists) Category:Main characters (The Perfectionists) Category:Deceased Characters Category:LGBT Characters